The two who didn't get away
by GraceBe
Summary: Rossi generously offers to be Erin's date. Last chapter added. Part 2 of the "Three's a crowd" series.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rossi and Strauss, though I wish I would. Kind of sequel to "A night like this", but it's not necessary to read it to understand this story. _

_This story is not betaed so please forgive my mistakes. Comments are greatly appreciated!_

**The two who didn't get away – One **

Erin Strauss stood in front of the mirror in the small-sized en-suite bathroom that was connected to her office and applied some lipstick to her lips. Stepping a bit back, she checked her appearance, stretched a little, glad the dress didn't look as if she had to hold her breath to fit into it. The last three weeks were definitely worth the pain of ignoring her favorite pasta and any other culinary sin that made the world a better place. She had worked hard to lose those pounds and tonight was the night, she could show everyone – him – she was still a force to be reckoned with.

"Chief Strauss?"

"I'm here," she yelled, peeking out of the door. Liza, her secretary stood at her desk and tilted her head.

"I have a problem here... Wow," Liza whistled at her when she saw Erin coming back into the office. "You really look stunning!"

"Thank you, Liza," Erin gave her a shy smile. It had taken her hours to find a suitable dress for tonight's fundraiser that was elegant and at the same time risky enough to gain people's attention. The black silk flew smoothly around her body, exposed her bare shoulders and a great deal of her naked back, leaving the world to wonder what and if she was wearing something underneath.

"What kind of party will you attend?" Liza asked while Erin draped a long black silk scarf around her shoulders.

"It's a fundraiser... an old friend of mine is hosting a dinner for an organization that supports orphan shelters."

"How nice."

"Actually, everything Angela wants is her photo in the press, but at least the money goes where it should and so I agreed to attend." She looked at Liza who was still holding a sheet of paper in her hand.

"What is it?"

"Well... I'm sorry, but there's again a problem with Agent Rossi's statement of expenses."

Erin rolled her eyes. The man was a pain in the ass. "What is it this time?"

"Well, half of the bills are missing and what is there... is well..."

"A mess," Erin concluded. "And as always Agent Hotchner has signed everything."

"To make it short, yes."

Erin sighed. There was no use of letting Liza taking care of this. Rossi would laugh about the young woman and her request. She would have to kick his butt all by herself this time. Always a pleasure. "I'll take care of this. Tomorrow." Erin decided, because if she talked to him tonight, her good mood would go to hell.

"Well, actually the accounts department needs the numbers as early as possible... you know how they are. They've called me twice in the last hour."

"Okay... if he's still in the office, I'll talk to him."

"He's in the gym," Liza informed her. "I saw him going there some time ago."

"He's gained some pounds. If I were him I would exercise as well." Erin grinned. She had to remember to rub it under his nose when she talked to him.

"Well, if you ask him about his expenses in this dress, he'll probably give in and just do it properly the next time," Liza suggested with a sneaky smile. Erin shot a 'Strauss glance' at her. Realizing she had gone too far Liza cleared her throat and headed toward her antechamber.

"I think I'll take care of something else now. Have a nice evening, Ma'am."

_**~E&D~**_

**10 Minutes later**

He lay on the water, enjoying the peaceful quietness of the evening. To hell with the exercise when he could just enjoy the silence. The water was pleasantly warm. Not too hot and certainly not too cold either. We would stay a few minutes more, shower, dress and then on his way home, drop by his favorite Italian restaurant to enjoy some good food. That was of course against the rules of his diet, but he decided not to care. Life was short and meant to be enjoyed.

With some lazy movements he swam back to the edge of the large pool, turned and got hold of something that wasn't the edge of the pool. It was a foot in a high heel... an ankle in silk stockings... Surprised he looked up and didn't really trust his eyes.

"Erin," he said and smiled up to her. He always smiled when she looked as cross as she did now.

"What brings you here?" He roamed her appearance with appreciating eyes and moved a bit backwards to have a better look at her. "Don't tell you're here, because you want to become one of my wildest dreams become reality!"

"Only if your wildest dream includes the details of your statement of expenses," she said briskly. "When will you start to do your paperwork properly so that I don't have to run after it?"

"You tell me... you're the bureaucrat. Isn't it your job to manage those things?"

"Hardly. Your expenses, your job!"

She dropped the file next to her feet. "Make sure Liza gets the documents before you leave tonight. Otherwise the bureau won't pay the so-called expenses Agent Hotchner grants you so generously."

"Why so pissed, Erin?" he asked. "It's just paper work."

How she hated it when he told her, her job wasn't important or rules weren't important. Damn, the system worked like that and he was part of the system, wasn't he? Damn, he was one of the founders of the BAU. Why couldn't he just do what he was supposed to do?

"Well, since you can afford to abandon the money, I should forget about it," she said, the hands in her hips.

Damn, she looked gorgeous when she did that. "Erin, come on..." he pleaded. "Someone who looks as beautiful as you do tonight, shouldn't rant about something like this."

"So what else should I do in your opinion?"

He shrugged. "Enjoy life... enjoy this evening. You could join me... the water is perfect."

Rolling her eyes, she turned and started leave.

"Hey... where are you going dressed up this anyway?"

"A dinner," she answered without stopping.

"Someone I know?"

She didn't know why, but she stopped when she heard he was climbing out of the pool. Remembering he didn't look so bad when he was wet and half naked, she turned to have a look at him. He was rubbing his hair, the towel over his head. Glad, he couldn't see her, she let her eyes glide over his body.

"It's a fundraiser," she explained. "No male company attendance needed."

"A shame..." he said, his eyes lingering on her face. "But I still guess there's a reason for this outfit... so I assume you want to impress someone who will be there or you want to piss off someone who will be there..."

"You're wrong."

"No, I don't think so... I'm the profiler here, remember?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she waited for him to continue while he was still busy rubbing his wet legs. Sure, he wouldn't notice her eyes checking him out while he was busy drying his toes, she let them travel over his body. David Rossi was still easy on the eyes and she couldn't deny she liked what she saw. A few pounds more or less didn't make him less attractive. Did she just lick her lips?

"Why do you people always have to profile me?" she asked, pretending to be annoyed, aiming to distract herself from his sight.

"Because it's fun... and we can't help ourselves. So who's there you want to piss off?" he asked, pulling the towel from his head. As she remained silent, he started to chuckle.

"Is it Gideon?" he asked, amused.

"I don't even know where he is these days... and Jason at a fundraiser? Please..."

"Right... so?"

He wouldn't give up before he knew the truth and before he annoyed the hell out of her with his stupid assumptions, she could tell him the truth.

"All right... it's Max... he and his new wife will attend as well."

He laughed out loud. "I see... well, I'm sure your ex-husband will be deeply impressed when he sees you. After everything you did in the last few weeks to fit into his black little nothing, you deserve to be desired."

"After everything I did?" she asked.

"Yes, I've seen you clinging to carrots for lunch for what? Three weeks? Four? And your mood was even worse than usual, because you had yourself starving, though I doubt Max is worth the effort."

She closed her eyes, couldn't believe he had noticed her dieting, probably asking himself for the reason.

"Well, at least it worked for me... what I can't say about you?... Seems to me your winter was quite long." she smiled sweetly, her eyes resting on his belly.

Involuntarily he held his breath, tightening the muscles of his stomach.

"Touchè."

"That's what I think."

"And people say I have a big ego..."

"They're right. And if you'll excuse me now... Little Miss Perfect is 8 months pregnant and has, as far as I know, swollen feet and a problem with acne. That's something I want to see before I die and I don't want to be late."

He chuckled and agreed, "You shouldn't. It's the opportunity of a lifetime. But Erin..." his voice trailed off.

"Yes?"

"There's just one thing missing that would really get under his skin..."

"All right, Rossi. I know you won't give up until you know the while story." she said, perfectly knowing that he already had a theory and just wanted her to confirm it.

"I'm all ears."

"I had a date, but he's stuck in New York City after a business deal has failed. Are you happy now? But worse things have happened to me. I'll be fine without a man at my side tonight... Good night and do me a favor and get your paperwork done! Otherwise I'll have to ask Agent Hotchner what you do to him that he always signs everything you ask him to and that could become quite embarrassing for the three of us."

Tearing her eyes from his body, she headed to the door, but again he managed to make her stop. He cleared his throat. "Erin..."

"David..."

"You don't have to go there alone... unless you want to get Max back, what would be a rather stupid idea. The guy is drop dead boring and I doubt he's what makes you happy... or beg for more..." Damn, she hated it, when he started talking about sex.

"And what is this supposed to mean?"

He spread his arms, "As a matter of fact I have nothing to do tonight..."

"You aren't serious." She gasped.

"Sure, I am... come on... Max knows me..." he made a step forward. "He _hates _me...remember that he tried to punch me after we had this case in Colorado and were stuck in this cabin in the mountains for almost three days?"

She did remember it and it had been rather funny to see how Max' fist had missed David's face and the incident hadn't helped to improve her young marriage. From the rest of the whole story not to mention.

"Just think of the look on his face when he catches us making out on the engine hood of his car." He twinkled at her.

"Are you sure, you haven't inhaled too much chlorine?" she asked dryly. "What should anyone make out on an engine hood?"

"Why not? Believe me the backseat is less comfortable... and narrow."

"Good night, David."

On her way to the door she let his idea run through her head. It was exactly what she had had in mind when she heard Max and his little Miss Perfect would attend the fundraiser. Well, aside from the engine hood, but the concept was the same... but asking David Rossi to go with her? The thought was absurd. Sure Max had never liked David, had been jealous of him from the very moment he had learned Erin and David had known each other since they had attended the FBI academy together, but he had no idea how controversial her relationship really was... not that she knew how to describe it herself...

The last time they had been out together had ended in a infamous disaster. Who told her that wasn't going to happen again? Maybe, if she stayed sober this time she could avoid... No, the idea was bad.

"I see... you've started contemplating my idea," he grinned, knowing he was close to win.

"It's insane, David... no one would ever believe... and we would be too late anyway or do you have a tux in your desk drawer?"

"No, but in my closet..." he answered with a proud smile. "You have no idea how often I have to cancel invitations or how often I'm able to intend despite my schedule. So I stored one tux in my closet, just in case..."

"A real boy Friday."

Still, she didn't know, if this was a good idea. He noticed her hesitation. "You know it'll fun," he encouraged her. "We always fun when we go out."

"Yes, but I'm afraid sooner or later one of our _funny_ encounters will end up in the morning papers."

"Not as long as we stay sober..."

And maybe that was the challenge about it.

_~tbc~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everybody who read, commented and alerted this story. I really appreciate your encouragement! Enjoy the next installment!_

**The two who didn't get away - Two**

**3 hours later **

Rossi sat at the bar, smoking one of his favorite Cuban cigars, when Erin occupied the empty bar stool next to his and ordered a martini.

"Dry as the desert and with 3 olives!"

"What's wrong now?" he asked, not really surprised about her bad mood. The evening hadn't been much of a victory for him or Erin so far. Maxwell Strauss had behaved like a first class asshole toward Erin ever since he had seen them arriving together. He had covered his astonishment about her vibrant appearance at Rossi's side with one nasty joke after the other and had dared to make a toast to his new wife and his unborn son, saying she was the best thing that ever happened to him. Rossi had calculated right that Strauss was pissed off by his ex wife, but he had actually believed he wouldn't attack her dignity the way he did. Some things just never changed - Maxwell Strauss was still a sucker and a bad loser. Not that the woman at his side was a winner. Erin had been right. Max' new wife suffered from acne and she had a problem with swollen ankles, as well as finding the right dress for such an occasion. The red didn't suit her reddish face and she looked like a balloon. Not that it had helped Erin to feel better.

"I've just been hiding for half an hour in a cabin in the Ladies' Room," Erin complained. "I was hiding in front of a toilet, because that bitch had to restore her face and had to tell her so called best friend how happy it made Maxwell to hear she wanted to name their first baby after him... Maxwell Strauss Jr. aka Maxwell Strauss, II." Erin scoffed. "Jackass." Rossi crooked his eyebrow while she went on ranting. "You know what? When I had Matthew I wanted to name him after Maxwell, but back then the damn S.O.B didn't want me to. Can you believe that? And now that slut breeds him another son and he allows it? Gosh, I hate him! Where's the third olive?" she spat at the bartender who genuinely afraid pulled the glass back to add another olive.

David imagined she was hurting. He wasn't a woman, had no idea how it must feel to experience a kick like this, but after three failed marriages he had an idea of emotional damage through an ex partner.

"I'm sorry," he said and meant it, but she waved his compassionate gesture aside.

"My mistake... I should have known better than coming here."

"That would only have postponed the pain," he reminded her softly.

"I know..."

The bartender returned the martini, this time it was exactly what she had ordered. Absent minded, she played with stick, ate an olive, dumped the stick back into the glass and cursed lowly. "I hate olives... why do people insist on olives in martinis?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" he suggested, sensing she would sink into a serious depression if they stayed much longer when Max and his new wife were just one room away.

"I'm not in the mood to fuck, David," she said tired without facing him.

"Fucking wasn't the main idea behind my question," he answered seriously astonished about her answer.

"I really lost my appeal, did I?" she asked, smirking bitterly.

"No, I just prefer you tipsy... brings out the devil in you. Fucking somebody when one is depressed is never a good idea."

Despite her wish, she started to laugh. "I can't believe I'm sitting here and have this conversation with you."

"Why not?" he asked, all curious.

"Because we aren't even friends..." she turned her head, facing him. "Why did you want to come here with me? What's the reason?"

"It's not pity," he assured her, reading her thoughts.

"And what else?"

He took his time to think about an answer he hadn't quite figured out yet. He had been honest, he didn't pity her, never had, never would. She was too strong to be pitied. He knew her, knew she wasn't easy to get along with and pride like a swan. She was a lot like him, but he would never admit he understood the way she operated.

Lightening a new cigar, he inhaled deeply and then he said, "Because I like your dress and the way you move in it when you're agitated. I like the idea that you wear nothing aside from those stockings underneath and I also like to think about how to find out if I'm right."

"So, I was right..."

"No... I had the idea to fuck you from the moment you showed up in the gym. It has nothing to do with pity."

Abandoning the olives, Erin sipped her martini. "Why do you want me anyway?" she asked. "You don't even like me..."

"No, but fucking you is fun."

"One question, David," she sighed, stopped the bartender, ordered a new martini without olives and turned to him again. "Is that the way you live all your relationships?"

He grinned upon her slightly annoyed tone of voice. "No." He shook his head. "You're special to me."

"I was afraid you would say that. So... I'm all ears."

"There's something about you that makes me feel alive when we're in bed... can't help it... like the wind that turns a rainy day into a hurricane."

"I'm a natural catastrophe? How charming." She slowly emptied the small bowl with the peanuts, spread the small nuts on the bar and started sorting them by size. Supported by his elbow he watched her amused while she picked those she ate first and those who had to wait.

"Is that all? It's no secret you like to bed every woman that can't run fast enough but that can't be all about you... Tell me there's more behind you, David Rossi. Restore at least that little part of my world." He gave her a puzzled gaze. "What's your tale of true love?" she explained. "Mine is a rather depressing story, what about yours."

"That's a sad chapter in my book. I prefer not to talk about it."

"Why?" she asked, arching her brow. "Did she leave you for a tooth doctor? Come on, if I spill my out to you, you can return the favor."

He watched her eating her peanuts. The evening was ruined anyway, so what did he have to lose? It would bite him anyway... no matter what he told her. She would use it against him sooner or later and of he stayed quite she would call him a coward.

"I never had her," he told her bluntly.

She didn't comment that and continued reducing the peanuts. After one minute of silence between them she asked, "Who is she? Who is the one who got away? I would like to know her recipe."

He grinned, "I guess she was smart."

"And her name?"

"Emma... she's dead. Car accident some time ago." Surprised it didn't hurt as much as usual when he was thinking about Emma, he added. "It wasn't meant to be, though I sometimes wonder why... we grew up together, you know. When I think of home, I think of Emma and that's what makes it special."

"I'm sorry," she said, genuinely moved and sighed. "Sometimes people walk in our life and we don't know why until something happens that suddenly explains it all."

"Are you talking out of experience?"

"Maybe..." Erinanswered, avoiding a straight answer. "Unfortunately, I can't say Max fits the profile of your Emma... He isn't the 'One' and sometimes that hurts. Especially tonight... I feel as if the 25 years I invested in our relationship are worthless."

"Don't say that... you have children with him."

"Children he doesn't talk to, because he's angry that they refuse to accept his presents for Christmas or their birthdays. And of course he blames me for it." Sighing heavily she emptied her martini glass. "To be honest he blames me for everything... he once said it was because of my bad karma that his favorite football team had lost."

"He blames you, because you're an easy target. Like tonight. You own every room you enter... belittling you is his way to try to control you, but you and I know he never really had you under his control and he knows that. The young chicken with the fat ankles and the bad make up is someone he can control and that's the only reason he married her. Don't let him under your skin. He isn't worth the pain."

"I'll do my best..." she finished her last peanut and returned the bowl to the bartender and gave him a smile. "Thank you and never mind for the olives..."

"It's okay, Ma'am." The young man returned friendly. "Sorry for your husband. You should kick him."

"You know him?" Erin asked, perplexed the young man actually addressed her in a nice way.

"Yes if he's the one with pregnant woman in the red dress... he's like Scrooge... tips us really badly."

Rossi laughed and pulled out his wallet. "We're here to impress, I assume." He threw a few notes on the bar. "For your retirement fond... or alimony. Whatever comes first."

"Thank you, Sir." He turned his back on them, starting to polish the martini glasses.

"So, woman... are you ready to leave now? The drinks are nice, but the environment bores me to death."

She gave him a look.

"What?" he asked, the hands in his pockets. "All this talk about sex and my compliments and you're still not in the mood?"

"Guys, do me a favor." The bartender stopped polishing the glasses, and turned to them, visibly annoyed. "Get a room!"

"Excuse me?" Erin asked, exasperated.

"You heard me." He told Rossi. "Go to the next motel and fuck her... or I'll do it."

_~tbc~_


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter has become a little more graphic than intended, but I did my best to keep it 'tame'. Enjoy!_

**The two who didn't get away – Three**

**5 Minutes later **

Erin stood in the foyer and waited for David to return with their coats, when she saw Max and his wife leaving the ball room. She quickly turned, pretending not to notice them. She closed her eyes when his laughter and her stupid giggling reached her ears and desperately wished she had never come to this dinner. But life was a bitch and she had it coming. Three weeks of starving for nothing but a big disappointment and an insight in David Rossi's love life – as if she wouldn't had enough experience with him already.

After what seemed to be an eternity she saw Rossi crossing the foyer, anticipating the moment she could flee the hotel.

"Here we go. Where are you going now?" he asked as he stood behind her and placed the black wool coat over her shoulder. "The night is still young, Erin."

"Doesn't matter, where we go," she mumbled. "I just want to get out of here."

Rossi looked up and detected Max and his wife just across the grand-sized hall. They watched every movement of Erin and David and the look Maxwell gave them spoke volumes about his sentiments, while his wife tried to pull him into the opposite direction where the elevators where located.

"I feel the coldness," David whispered into Erin's ear and gently squeezed her shoulders.

"Yes, and it's not even December," she answered, avoiding to look after Max.

With another pat on her shoulder, he encouraged her to leave. "Let's go... " He offered her his arm, but then he suddenly stopped dead, turned her to him and said, "No wait. First I want to make something clear."

Erin narrowed her eyes, puzzled about his statement. She had no time to wonder what was going to happen, because one heartbeat later, he had cupped her face with the palms of his hands and pulled her into a kiss. It was a kiss that seemed to melt her bones and her willpower, because she all she could do was to return his kiss and forgot about the world around her. She would love blaming him or her surprise for her passionate response, but she knew it were just a cheap lie. David Rossi was a formidable kisser and the way he was kissing her right now, was weakening her knees and sent shivers down her spine. His tongue playfully dueled with hers, teased her, demanded equal devotion. A sweet warmth started spreading in her stomach and slowly sneaked into other parts of her body where it turned into undeniable heat and desire.

She hadn't been kissed like this in years and had to wrap her arms around him to keep herself from falling. Her coat slipped form her shoulders and ended on the floor; not that she noticed it. Oblivious to the audience around her she enjoyed kissing him back, wishing he wouldn't stop.

His fingertips ran over her bare arm, enjoying the smoothness of her skin. From the moment he had tasted the sweetness of her mouth, a flood of memories had crashed over him and it still held him captivated, forced him to face his longing for her. How much time had passed since he had last kissed her? Had they kissed that crazy night at the lake? He didn't remember and if they had, then not like this.

He released her when the lack of oxygen made his head spin. With his hand around the back of her neck, he forced her to face him, because he needed to read her eyes. Those beautiful, clear eyes that gave away so much more then her mouth ever could. They didn't disappoint him. Her ice blue were glittering with desire, her cheeks were flushed and she was short of breath.

"That was overdue," he explained hoarsely. "At least Max didn't make you forget how to kiss... and how to be kissed."

"Is he gone?" she asked, still struggling with her own emotions. David looked up. He saw many people staring at them, but Max and his wife had already left the scene.

"He is... A pity," he mumbled.

"And why?"

"That means we'll have to forget about his engine hood."

She laughed against his chest. "You're impossible."

"I guess that was a compliment." He bent down to pick up her coat and put it back around her shoulders. "Let's go, before our audience starts placing bets."

Linking arms with her, he headed toward the reception.

"What..." she started, but he didn't listen and just pulled her closer against him and let his arm slip around her waist, before she could break away from him.

"I don't have the intention to make it home," he whispered into her ear.

"I said no!" she objected, but didn't really made an attempt to free herself from him. "David, I'm serious!"

"Your mouth says no and the rest of you says yes," he reminded her. "I'm wise enough these days to ignore the bullshit that comes out of your mouth and concentrate on your body.."

"You sickening bastard!" she hissed, as they reached the counter.

"Are there any rooms left for tonight? Or better is there a suite left?" David asked friendly while secretly pinching Erin's bottom.

* * *

**10 Minutes later**

As he had imagined it undressing her had been a quick affair. All his assumptions about the nothing of undergarments she had to wear underneath the black satin had been confirmed the second he had opened the zipper on her back. Uncovering inch by inch he reveled in the sight of her naked body that was now under his mercy. He let his hands start a slow and teasing journey all over her body and watched her undeniable physical response in the large mirror that had found its place in the corner of the tasteful bedroom of the suite.

To his amusement the only available suite left in the hotel had been the President Suite and he hadn't hesitated to throw his credit card on the counter to get it. He could stomach the price for one night and even if not he wouldn't care. What did money mean when he got a victory like this in exchange?

The luxury environment was better than a shore at a lonely lake or the floor of an old cabin in the mountains. David Rossi loved decadence and being right and both vices had been fully fulfilled tonight.

His mouth nibbled eagerly at her neck and she moaned out loudly when his hands covered and squeezed her bare breasts. Her right arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Just admit that was one of my better ideas," he whispered hoarsely and turned her around. He would never understand how it was possible that her body fitted so perfectly against his; how all her right places teased his right places and drove him mad with desire for her. Thank God this was just physical and not real... he was pretty sure getting real with Erin Strauss would kill him.

"I won't admit anything, but I certainly want you to fulfill your promise," she answered and nibbled at his lower lip and started to open the buttons of his shirt. "You started this and now go through with it!" Her voice was darkened by lust for him, something he hadn't heard for quite some time.

"Be careful what you wish for!"

Without visible effort, he picked her and after her legs had wrapped around his body he moved them over to be the king-sized bed.

"It's been a while since you've done that," Erin mused when he mounted her.

"It's been a while since you've let me do it," he responded, tracing a fine line of kissed down her throat and down her upper body.

"And damn, I know why." She arched against his hungry mouth, her eyes closed, allowing him to do all thew right things only he knew how to do.

"It's too late for regrets, Strauss. This boat of yours is already off to Fiji. And now shut up!"

* * *

**25 Minutes later**

David loved marking his territory, especially with Erin, because he knew she hated it and yet craved for it. Being a feminist and a successful, woman she had always disliked to subordinate herself and even now he sensed she was fighting with herself, unsure whether to go or to stay.

He lay behind her, his hand traveling up and down her side, teasing her heated skin. They weren't finished for tonight, he knew that and she was probably feeling the same, but unwilling to admit it. Pride like a swan but otherwise greedy as a wolf.

Placing some feathery kisses on her shoulder, he intensified his afterglow ministrations and pressed her closer against him.

"You can't give it a rest, can you?" she asked when she felt him hardening against her butt.

"Are you sure you want to rest?" he returned the question, slipping his one hand between her thighs and was rewarded with a repressed moan that made him smile.

"I guess we're settled then?" It was a rhetorical question, but it had be asked.

"I really don't like you, David."

"But you love the way I fuck you," he teased her ear with his tongue, synchronizing the caress with the movements of his fingers between her thighs.

"Damn, I hate you!" She moaned, but turned to kiss him while he grabbed her leg to pull it over his hip...

* * *

**8 hours later**

The next morning he woke up in an empty bed, but her pillow was still warm. Unsure if she really had left the suite, he lifted his head and looked over the edge of the bed. Erin's dress still lay on the floor near the mirror where he had taken it off. He grinned relieved and yawned wholeheartedly.

Then he climbed out of the large bed and lumbered toward the bathroom. Hearing the water running, another smile formed on his face and he opened the door.

In the bathroom the smell of lavender welcomed him and the inside of the shower cabin was filled with steam. The idea of the hot water running down her body sent him straight into a erotic fantasy, he immediately needed to fulfil.

Sneaking up to the cabin he grabbed the handle and opened the double door. The next moment he felt as if someone had emptied a bucket filled with ice water over his head. His arousal crumbled instantly and he felt like needing a deep, black hole. He fled the shower cabin and grabbed the next best towel he saw and wrapped it around his hip.

"Max!"

**~tbc~**


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the final chapter of this story, but watch out for the big finale in my next story. Thanks to everybody who read, commented and alerted this story. I appreciate your input and hope you'll continue to let me know what you think. _

**The two who didn't get away – Four **

**2.30 am**

Erin hadn't dared the switch on the lights. David was sound asleep and she preferred he stayed that way now that she had decided to run off and forget about everything she had done and said tonight. Agreeing to share his bed had been a rather foolish and impulsive idea, born from the wish to feel desired and beautiful. Well, he had succeeded in that aspect, but fucking him turned working with him into an impossible task. If she left this suite now, she could possibly do some damage control. She slipped into her second shoe and looked up when she heard his voice. Had he heard her? She waited and listened. Again he said something, she couldn't understand. Then she heard him turning in the sheets. He seemed uneasy, possibly dreaming something upsetting that could wake him up soon. She had to leave. Now. Where was her purse? She detected it on the floor close to the bedroom door.

"Max!" Erin froze. David had yelled the name of her ex-husband. Was he dreaming about Max? And if he was, what was the dream about?

Her curiosity was growing by second and it became stronger than her wish to escape. Knowing she would regret it, she returned to the bed, switched on the lights and shook at his shoulder. In his sleep he had kicked the covers aside, exposing every delicious part of his naked body. No, she really didn't mind he had gained some pounds in the last few months.

"David!" she said aloud and did her best to concentrate on waking him, instead of thinking back to the last few hours. "Wake up!"

Finally he opened his eyes, clang to her arm and shoot up into a sitting position.

"Erin?" he asked, completely clueless when he saw her sitting right next to him.

"Yes, David, it's me... Must have been a colorful dream, if you have forgotten about me so quickly."

He sighed and leaned back into his pillow, still gripping her arm. "Not sure of colorful is the right word."

"What did you dream?" she asked, trying to remove her arm out of his grip.

"I dreamed your ex-husband was standing under my shower."

Erin crooked her eyebrow. "Since I know well what you mean, I know why you feel scared, but could I get my arm back, please?"

Realizing he was indeed clinging to her like a drowning person to a piece of swimming wood, he released her arm. Since his heartbeat was slowing down and felt better now that he knew he had been just dreaming, he noticed she had dressed again.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Cinderella's carriage is turning back into a pumpkin and she has to go home."

"How poetic. I never knew you liked Disney."

"As a matter of fact I don't, but Moms are damned to like Disney and now I have to go." She rose, but he quickly placed his hands on her hip and pulled back in place.

"I hope you weren't comparing me to this pumpkin!" he said, his face only one inch away from hers.

"That's your interpretation. Let me go!" she demanded, but noticed how low and weak her own voice sounded. Damn, the man was too close and naked to make her sound convincing.

"It's not even 4 am," he demurred. "No need to go home that early."

"My youngest daughter is alone at home... I have to go."

"Bridget is sixteen and your home is a fortress. I'm sure she's safe and since teenagers used to sleep till 2 pm, she won't notice a thing."

"You had what you wanted... just let me go now."

"_You_ had what you wanted!" he reminded her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The tender gesture send a shiver down her spine and it forced her to rethink her decision to leave. Her heart beat faster and she avoided his piercing eyes.

"Don't make me want this," she whispered.

"Why not?" he asked in return while he played ran with his index finger over her shoulder. "Let's make a deal..."

"What deal?" she swallowed, fearing what he had to say, fearing she couldn't resist.

"We continue this... once a week."

"Noooo!"

"Let me finish first. We see each other once a week... no strings, no exclusiveness attached. Just you and I, and a bed somewhere."

She shook her head, but he dug his hand into her hair. "That's insane and immoral and..."

"And what?"

"We're co workers."

"A right. I should have known you would come up with some rule, because you have no other reason to hide from me."

He looked into her eyes and she felt her resistance melting. The offer was tempting, too tempting to walk away from just like this, but on the other hand it would mean to entrust herself to him to a certain extent and that was the one thing she feared the most.

"Think about it," he whispered, as he moved again closer against her. "Remember the fun we had at the academy."

"That was a lifetime ago," she returned, avoiding his hungry mouth.

"But I know you remember it..."

His hands became busy and found the zipper of her dress, seconds later she felt his hands on her naked skin and asked herself when she had last spent a night like this with another man. The last time Max had made her come three times a night had been in their honeymoon and the last ten years of her life had been a sexual disaster. Hell, she didn't really like David Rossi, but one touch from him could send her into a uncontrollable state of ecstasy.

"Once a week," she repeated, after he had pushed down the dress and his hands retook possession of her body.

"Once a week," he confirmed.

"And you won't tell anyone."

"I have a reputation to hold up."

She rose, let the dress drop on the floor and climbed back into bed and let him pull her onto his lap.

"You're not the only one who has a reputation to hold up, you know," she reminded him, as she ran her fingers through his salt and pepper hair.

"And I always thought you wouldn't care what other people think of you."

He caressed her thighs that were pressed against his hip and smiled at her.

"Depends," she mumbled against his lips. "And now let me repeat this... this is just about sex and having a good time. No strings attached. And you won't freak out when I date someone else."

"I've never freaked out when you dated somebody else," he said defensively and silently he added, "Just when you married someone else."

"And what about Gideon? You freaked out in 1986 and you certainly freaked out this summer when we met in the restaurant."

"I was just marking my territory," he explained grumpily. "It was more about Gideon than about you."

"Ah, I see..." she nodded, amused and unconvinced.

"Do you call me a liar?"

"No, just a macho." She smiled at him and nibbled at his lower lip and in response he involved her into a soft duel of lazy kisses that slowly fueled their desire. His hands ran up her back and into her hair. He had always preferred her hair longer. He loved the scent of it and how it turned her on when he dug his fingers into it when they made love.

"I can live with that," he said, as their mouths parted and slowly pushed her from his lap and onto the mattress. "You know what?" he asked, when he wrapped her left leg around his hip.

"Mh?"

"I know the perfect place for our first... date."

"No engine hoods..." she said warningly, but he quickly shook his head and placed his finger on her lips to stop her from talking.

"I wasn't thinking about an engine hood... but what about the pool in the gym?"

**~~The End~~**


End file.
